Not applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to self-selection of complementary cosmetic colors, specifically to the effect of color combinations shown against an individual""s skin tone.
2. Description of Prior Art
The commercial advantage of aiding consumers in the selection of color cosmetics has long been recognized. Several types of inventions have been created to aid choice and demonstrate use of color cosmetic products.
Many of these inventions lack portability, and cannot be distributed easily. The cost or size of some such inventions may limit their wide adoption. Some may have a cost disproportionate to the increased sales they generate. Almost all take a rudimentary view of color application by omitting the nuances of skin and hair texture. Others lack clarity of use, a clearly defined result, or require the presence of a trained operator.
Many consumers want to select color for a specific combination of their facial features. However, most such inventions are inflexible in this regard. Some such inventions additionally require the selection of a facial profile, complicating their use. Lastly, many such inventions do not account for the user""s skin tone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,412 to Hayles (1995) shows a kit of multiple overlays of clear film. These overlays are assembled one on top of the other. When correctly located these overlays portray color applied to a base image of facial features. It should be noted that the purpose of the kit is primarily instructional.
Despite being of clear material, the successive overlaying could obscure and alter color on the lower layers of film. The same would apply to the base image of the user""s face, if it were colored in her skin tone. The visual depth of the resulting image would also be inconsistent. Subsequently the kit would be limited in how well it could selectively represent facial features colored against a users skin tone.
There is also no clear indication of how the overlays would be positioned accurately one on top of the other. Without such a feature it might be difficult to align the overlays to create a coherent image. The resulting image might appear misregistered or blurry, like an color image printed on a press where the plates are out of alignment.
A further limitation of the invention is that, depending on its customized nature, a user may not easily choose an overlay from another user""s kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,304 to Watson (1952) shows a chart with lip-shaped openings into which strips of colored media are inserted. Light passes through the media to simulate the appearance of color cosmetics applied to a specific skin tone. This characteristic, it is argued, better shows the semi-transparent nature of cosmetics when applied.
Color cosmetics have an infinite array of effects when applied due to different ingredients used in their formulation. This invention does not describe how such different effects might also be simulated. Some of these different effects include pearlescent, matte, gloss and metallic sheens. There is also evidence that many consumers want rich, thicker, and longer-lasting cosmetic color application. Thus this invention may not be applicable for simulating vibrant, richer cosmetic colors.
When openings are used as windows through which color is viewed, there is a transition in surfaces. This transition is not only rudimentary, but interrupts the visual flow otherwise afforded when the viewed surface is continuous.
Simulating applied cosmetic color necessitates simulating the natural texture of skin and facial features. This natural texture produces variations in color and depth. This invention does not describe how such natural texture is shown. In addition, there are many cosmetic application techniques and product consistencies. Some cosmetic products are designed for application with a defined edge. Other cosmetic products are designed to blend into the surrounding skin. Using unsophisticated cut outs to show facial features without natural texture cannot properly simulate applied cosmetic color.
Several inventions have been proposed which use reflection or projection of light to simulate the effect of cosmetic color on individual facial features. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,293,271 to Von Knauf (1942); 2,257,981 to Scott (1941); 2,168,352 to Lawry (1939); 1,979,119 to Radzinsky (1934), and 1,960,669 to Freedman (1934). These inventions all suffer from some of the disadvantages already outlined. They may use projected light that cannot account for special sheens of cosmetic preparations. They may require the user to hold very still or exert significant concentration.
A major disadvantage of most such inventions is a failure to represent facial features in their pleasing natural arrangement. In fact, most might even cause a grotesque image of the facial features to result. For example, such inventions describing a mirror place the colored facial feature at a different visual depth to the user""s face. This would mean the feature would be out of focus while the face was in focus. This is hardly an ideal way to visualize color applied to one""s facial features. It could even result in the user seeing a third eye in the center of her forehead. Staring at a spot on a mirror illustrates the concept vividly.
None of these inventions can easily show eyelid color because one""s own eyelids are not easily seen. Many also do not allow the user to selectively view color on one or more facial features of her choice. The features to be colored are often described as single or in predetermined combinations. Some such inventions are simply out-dated and could no longer entice consumers who have become more sophisticated. U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,076 to Winslow (1937) shows a pair of cut out paper lips affixed to an image of a face. Whilst deemed novel in 1937, such a marketing display might well provoke amusement today.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,334 to Dyson (1980) describes a device to produce an image of a made-up face. However, the image is immutable and prevents color experimentation. For example, you could not change the lip color when you arrived at home. The apparatus also requires operation by a trained operator, and a significant consumer time commitment.
Not all prior art examples relate to the application of cosmetic color. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,056 to Savage (1977) describes a game to make a face from inserts. It is designed to be both challenging and enjoyable. However, this invention does not attempt to accentuate natural beauty by applying cosmetic color. Nor is it designed to aid in color cosmetic selection and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,281 to Schulze (1967); U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,030 to Quinn (1980); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,753 to Haggas (1987) describe subject identification kits. The images of facial features and characteristics are carried on leaves, or overlays. These leaves or overlays variously slide, clip or lay in position. All of these inventions are designed to produce an easily distributed likeness of an individual. Their purpose is not to represent skin tone or cosmetic color applied to facial features.
In accordance with the present invention a skin-toned pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features. Insertion of color strips simulates cosmetic color applied to the user""s facial features.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are as follows:
(a) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which is highly portable, and can be distributed easily.
(b) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which has a very low unit cost.
(c) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which can be operated intuitively by a single user.
(d) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to any chosen combination of facial features.
(e) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which does not require the selection of a facial profile.
(f) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which accounts for the user""s skin tone.
(g) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features using easily located color strips.
(h) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features where successive overlaying will not obscure and alter color or skin tone.
(i) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features where all visual elements can simultaneously be viewed in focus.
(j) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which will not be subject to misalignment of components.
(k) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features whose use will not be hindered by user customization.
(l) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which will display accurately the various sheens of cosmetic formulations.
(m) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which simulates the natural texture of skin and facial features.
(n) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which does not require the user to hold very still or exert significant concentration.
(o) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features including closed eyelids.
(p) to provide a pocketed card capable of portraying color applied to facial features which offers the benefit of easily interchanging colors.
(q) to provide a pocketed card offering a continuous, uninterrupted surface upon which the application of color is viewed.
(r) to provide a pocketed card able to portray the degree to which a cosmetic color will remain defined or will blend into the surrounding skin.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.